Wasted A Chance
by Portgas D ZorBin
Summary: Tidak bisa menjadi wanita sempurna untuknya membuat Sakura tertekan dan berharap mendapat keajaiban. Tapi disaat keajaiban itu datang, Hinata datang mengacaukannya. HinaxSasu ONESHOOT


**Warning: AU, OOC, OOT dan semuanya lah ahahaaa #PLAK**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Notes: Saya Cuma minjam karakter dari om Masashi. Saya baru di Fandom Naruto. Dan ini pertama kali nulis fict Naruto. Maaf atas ke-OOC'an cerita. Harap dimaklumi minnna-saaan ^^**

"_**Wasted A Chance"**_

.

.

Semilir angin bertiupan di udara. Ilalang-ilalang melambai-lambai menyapu debu bertebaran disepanjang jalan setapak dipinggir Sungai. Suara jangkrik bernyanyi-nyanyi, menghapus keheningan dipagi yang cerah itu. Tampak seorang perempuan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju suatu tempat. Tempat yang lumayan jauh dari rumahnya, tapi tidak terlalu jauh dari Pusat Kota. Ya, sebuah Apotek yang lumayan besar dan selalu buka 24 jam. Akhirnya perempuan itu sampai di tempat tujuan. Ia menghela nafas lega dan masuk ke dalam sembari berdo'a di dalam hati berharap apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini benar adanya. Senyum cerah si pelayan Apotek menyapa si perempuan yang akrab dipanggil Sakura itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu mbak?" tanya si pelayan Apotek ramah. Sakura tampak ragu, ia mengepal erat jemarinya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Maaf mbak, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ulang si pelayan Apotek menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Ng, ya mbak. Saya minta Test Pack nya satu." Akhirnya Sakura berani angkat bicara.

"Oh, ya. Sebentar ya mbak." Si pelayan pun mengambilkan barang yang diminta Sakura ke dalam, sementara perempuan yang sudah menikah selama 2 tahun itu mengamati keadaan sekitar dengan hati-hati. Takut alih-alih ada orang yang dikenalnya melihatnya disana.

"Ini mbak," si pelayan menyodorkan barang yang diminta Sakura, perempuan itupun langsung menyambarnya dan membayar. Setelah itu Sakura pun dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Apotek tersebut.

.

Setibanya di depan rumahnya. Sakura membuka pintu dengan pelan, tak ingin membangunkan suaminya yang sedang tertidur lelap di sofa.

"Sayang, sebaiknya pindah ke dalam kamar." Sakura mencoba membangunkan suaminya. Tapi pria itu tampak cukup lelah sampai-sampai tidak bergeming sedikitpun saat Sakura mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya untuk bangun.

"Ng, Jangan ganggu aku." ucap pria berumur 30 tahun itu sedikit kesal. Sakura menghela nafas. Ia pun tidak mau memaksakan kehendaknya dan hanya pergi ke kamar untuk mengambilkan selimut. Dengan rasa kasih sayang yang tulus perempuan itu menyelimuti suaminya dan mengecup pipinya lembut.

"Sayang, maafkan aku karena tak bisa membahagiakanmu seperti pria-pria lainnya. Aku telah gagal menjadi seorang istri. Sudah tiga tahun kita menikah, tapi aku tidak bisa memberikanmu seorang anak. Maafkan aku, hiks." Tanpa sadar air mata Sakura mengalir di pipi, ia bersimpuh di samping suaminya yang sedang tertidur dan menangis haru. Menyesali, kenapa ia tidak bisa seperti perempuan lainnya, yang bisa menimang anak mereka bersama suami mereka. Bermain di taman dan bercanda tawa bersama. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah. Kapan, Sakura berpikir, kapan ia bisa merasakan suasana seperti itu. Atau, Tidak mungkin. Tidak akan pernah mungkin sama sekali ia bisa seperti apa yang ia bayangkan itu.

Sakura mengeluarkan benda yang baru saja ia beli di Apotek. Ia menelan ludah dan melirik suaminya yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Sayang, apa menurutmu di dunia ini ada keajaiban?"

Sakura tersenyum dibalik air matanya yang mengucur deras membuat dua aliran sungai di pipi.

"Aku sungguh bodoh. Masih berharap ada keajaiban. Aku tidak membutuhkan benda ini. Benda ini hanya akan menertawaiku, aku memang bodoh. Haha, Bodoh." Sakura memukul-mukul wajahnya sambil tertawa pilu.

"Ng, Sakura? Kenapa kau masih disini? Kau tidak pergi kerja?" Tiba-tiba suami perempuan itu bangun dari tidurnya dan heran melihat air mata yang menggenangi pipi istrinya itu.

"Ah, aku baru saja ingin pergi. Ya sudah, kau pindah tidur ke dalam gih. Aku berangkat ke kantor dulu." Sakura bangkit dan berlalu meninggalkan suaminya sambil menyembunyikan Test Pack ditangannya agar tidak dilihat suaminya itu.

"Kenapa sih?" Pria bernama Sasuke itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan masuk kedalam kamar.

Saat ia mau berbaring di atas kasur, tiba-tiba Handphone nya berdering. Sasuke mengangkat telepon sambil tiduran, "Ya, hallo?"

"_Vinooooooo! Woi man, Ntar malam si Hinata ulang tahun tuh! Lu harus datang ya. Pestanya meriah banget, teman-teman nongkrong dulu juga diundang semua. Pokoknya semua reunian lah. Lu dateng ya. Ditunggu lho, awas aja lu nggak datang!"_

"Tapi man,"

"_Sudah, sudah. Jangan tapi-tapian. Banyak cewek lho, teman-teman SMA kita dulu juga pada datang. Emang lu gak kangen ama si Hinata apa? Dia kan cinta pertama lu dulu. Sampai sekarang dia masih single lho, siapa tahu nanti kalian bisa balikan lagi."_

"Tapi Lee, gue udah berkeluarga. Gue gak bisa sebebas dulu lagi."

"_Alaaaah, gue denger kok masalah keluarga lu. Istri lu mandul kan? Apaan tuh punya istri begitu, mending cari yang lain aja. Ayolah, refreshing coy! Kapan lagi?"_

"Hm," Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Kalau dipikir-pikir apa yang dikatakan temannya Rock Lee itu ada benarnya juga. Tidak ada salahnya ia mencari kesenangan sebentar hitung-hitung menyegarkan pikiran dan melupakan masalahnya dan istrinya.

"Baiklah, gue datang ntar." jawab Sasuke memberi kepastian.

"_Siip, itu baru sobat gue. Oke, kita tunggu yo man!"_

"Yo man!" Sasuke tertawa dan menutup telepon.

"_Hm, Hinata sekarang seperti apa ya? Apa ia masih menungguku?"_ batin Sasuke teringat kenangan dulu ia berpacaran dengan Cinta Pertamanya itu.

"Astagfirullah, apa yang ku pikirkan? Aku kan sudah mempunyai Sakura. Aku tidak boleh begini. Pokoknya aku datang nanti hanya untuk bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman. Aku tidak boleh menghianati Sakura."

Sasuke pun menguatkan tekadnya dan memejamkan matanya, kembali melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda.

Di lain sisi, Sakura sampai di kantornya. Baru saja akan duduk di meja kerjanya, tiba-tiba Sakura merasa mual dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Ia merasa tidak enak badan. Tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk bekerja. Teman sebelah nya yang bernama Ino menegurnya, "Kau kenapa Sakura? Kau terlihat pucat, sebaiknya kau istirahat di rumah saja."

"Ah tidak No, aku baik-baik saja kok. Mungkin Cuma masuk angin." elak Sakura melanjutkan kerjanya.

"Ya sudah, kalau gitu jangan terlalu dipaksakan kerjanya ya."

"Iya, makasih Ino. Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik deh."

"Ah dasar kau! Hahaha," Ino mencolek pinggang Sakura dan merekapun tertawa bersama.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, disaat jam istirahat masuk, Sakura masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan Test Pack yang tadi ia beli. Ia menelan ludah dan berniat mencoba benda itu. Di dalam hati terdapat begitu banyak harapan pada benda kecil itu. Dan entah kenapa kini perempuan itu yakin keajaiban itu akan datang, ya walaupun rasa ketakutan masih bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya, tapi tiada salahnya mencoba.

Setelah mencoba alat itu dan menunggu beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura melihat hasilnya. Baru saja dua garis merah itu muncul, Sakura langsung membuka matanya lebar. Tanpa sadar benda itu terjatuh ke lantai. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan tak mampu menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Ia terduduk dan menangis haru.

"Ya tuhan, apakah ini hanya mimpi?" isak Sakura bersimpuh dan menangis haru di dalam WC. Ia memukul-mukul wajahnya untuk menyadarkannya apabila ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Tapi pada kenyataannya ini memang Nyata. Sakura tidak sedang bermimpi, ia benar-benar mendapatkan keajaiban.

Tok tok tok

Tiba-tiba pintu WC digedor-gedor, Sakura segera menyapu air matanya dan tergesa-gesa keluar. Tapi ia dikagetkan oleh wajah bulat Ino yang sedang menunggunya di luar.

"Ino?"

"Sakura, kenapa lama sekali? Jam makan siang hampir saja habis tapi kau masih disini. Ku pikir kau kenapa-kenapa makanya mengecek kesini."

"Ehehe, maafkan aku No. Ya sudah, yuk makan." Sakura menarik Ino, tapi Ino menahan diri.

"Sebentar, aku kebelet pipis dulu." Ino melepaskan pegangan Sakura dan masuk ke dalam WC. Sakura hanya tertawa dan berlalu duluan.

.

Akhirnya hari pun sudah mulai gelap. Karena banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk, Sakura terpaksa Lembur sampai tengah malam. Padahal ia ingin cepat pulang dan belanja sebentar di Supermarket. Tapi pekerjaannya yang menumpuk membuatnya tidak bisa bermalas-malasan karena sebentar lagi Deadline.

Di lain sisi, Sasuke yang hari ini meliburkan diri dari kantornya pergi ke pesta Ulang tahun mantan kekasihnya, Hinata. Baru saja turun dari mobil dan melangkahkan kaki di halaman rumah Hinata, teman-temannya pun sudah menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dengan sangat meriah dan senang.

"Wah, kau semakin cantik Hin." puji Sasuke kepada Hinata yang menghampirinya dengan wajah penuh senyuman.

"Dan kau semakin tampan Sasuke." ulas Hinata malu yang mana langsung disoraki oleh teman-teman mereka.

"Cieeeeee, yang mau CLBK! Hahahaa," tawa kawan-kawan kedua anak cucu Adam itu menggoda keduanya. Mereka hanya menunduk malu dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Ah baiklah, cukup mesra-mesraannya. Saatnya Party guys~" ujar Lee membawa semua tamu pesta ke dalam ruangan. Mereka pun berparty ria sambil reunian bersama kawan SMA lainnya.

Di saat semuanya sibuk minum maupun mengobrol bersama, Sasuke dan Hinata memisahkan diri untuk mengobrol di depan kolam renang yang sudah dihiasi dengan berbagai macam balon berwarna-warni dan lampu-lampu indah yang menambah suasana romantis dimalam yang cerah itu.

"Sas, aku dengar kau tidak bahagia bersama Sakura ya, aku turut sedih melihat ini. Ku pikir dulu kalian akan bahagia bersama makanya aku melepaskanmu ke pelukan Sakura." ujar Hinata membuka pembicaraan.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis matanya, "Maksudmu?"

"Ya Sas, kenapa kau tidak kembali saja ke pelukanku. Aku masih menantikan mu Sas. Aku masih mencintaimu." Hinata memeluk Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang pria itu. Sasuke hanya diam seperti patung. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi pelukan hangat yang diberikan oleh gadis itu membuatnya nyaman dan tanpa sadar membalas pelukan gadis itu. Tapi tiba-tiba Handphonenya berbunyi, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?"

"_Sayang, bisa jemput aku ke PGC tidak? Hari sudah malam, aku tidak berani pulang sendirian. Apalagi aku selesai belanja, banyak banget. Aku tidak bisa membawanya sendiri."_ ujar suara di seberang yang tak lain adalah Sakura.

"Tapi aku masih di pesta temanku, bisakah kau menunggu sekitar satu jam lagi? Aku akan menjemputmu setelah pesta selesai."

"Hm, baiklah sayang. Ku tunggu ya."

"Ya." Sasuke menutup telepon dan menyimpan Handphonenya ke dalam saku.

"Sakura ya?" tanya Hinata sedikit kesal.

"Ya, dia memintaku untuk menjemputnya. Sepertinya tadi ia lembur. Sakura me,"

"Cukup!" Tiba-tiba Sasuke terdiam saat Hinata berteriak kesal.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran melihat Hinata yang kini menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa selalu Sakura? Dulu ia merebutmu dari ku. Bahkan sampai sekarang disaat dia tidak bisa membahagiakanmu kau masih saja menyebut namanya didepanku. Apa kau tidak bisa mengembalikan hatimu kepadaku Sas? Aku sangat mencintaimu." kata Hinata terisak sedih. Sasuke yang tidak bisa membiarkan seorang wanita menangis pun memeluk tubuh Hinata yang rapuh.

"Maafkan aku Hinata."

Drrttt Drrrtt Drrrtt

Handphone Sasuke kembali berdering. Dilihatnya si penelpon, ternyata itu Sakura lagi. Bukan saatnya untuk menerima telepon, Sasuke mematikan Handphonenya. Ia pun kembali memeluk Hinata dan kini mengecup bibir gadis itu, tepat seperti pertama kali mereka berciuman di depan Kolam renang gadis itu saat Ulang tahunnya yang ke-16 tahun dulu.

Di lain sisi, Sakura terus menunggu kedatangan Sasuke di depan Mall yang mulai sepi itu. Dengan sabar ia menunggu seorang diri disaat semua orang berlalu-lalang menuju rumah masing-masing. Ia kembali melirik jam tangannya dan berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja Handphone suaminya itu tidak bisa dihubungi. Berusaha berpikiran positif, Sakura berpikir kalau handphone Sasuke sedang Lowbatt atau tidak ada jaringan.

Jarum jam terus berputar dan kini mulai menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Waktu yang tidak baik untuk seorang perempuan seperti Sakura duduk sendirian dengan barang bawaannya yang banyak di pinggir jalan. Sudah dua jam Sakura menunggu, tapi Sasuke masih belum juga datang. Pesan yang dikirimnya dari tadi ke Sasuke belum juga dibalas oleh suaminya itu. Tapi Sakura tetap sabar menunggu walaupun kini ia merasa sedang diamati oleh seseorang.

Akhirnya Pesta pun selesai. Semua dengan keadaan setengah mabuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tapi untung Sasuke masih sadar seratus persen saat ia masuk ke mobilnya dan berpamitan kepada Hinata yang pakaiannya tampak acak-acakan akibat _Wild Sex_ yang baru saja dilakukannya bersama Sasuke. Sasuke teringat janjinya akan menjemput Sakura ke PGC. Ia melirik jam tangannya, ini sudah 4 jam lebih dari batas waktu yang dijanjikan. Tapi Sasuke tetap memutuskan untuk menyusul Sakura alih-alih Sakura masih menunggunya disana.

Setibanya disana, Sasuke tidak melihat siapa-siapa. Sakura sudah tidak ada disana dan sepertinya sudah pulang dari tadi. Sasuke bernafas lega dan kembali naik ke atas mobil untuk pulang. Selama di perjalanan Sasuke terpikir alasan apa yang harus ia berikan kepada Sakura karena telat menjemputnya tadi. Tanpa sadar Sasuke pun sampai di depan rumahnya. Tapi ia dikagetkan oleh keramaian yang berpusat di rumahnya. Terlebih melihat mobil Polisi dan mendengar suara sirine Ambulance yang terparkir di depan gerbang rumahnya.

Sasuke mulai merasa tidak enak perasaan, jantungnya berdetak tidak normal. Ia segera turun dari mobilnya dan menembus lapisan orang banyak yang mengerumuni rumahnya untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Lihat, lihat! Dia datang!" ujar orang-orang melihat kedatangan Sasuke yang tampak kebingungan di depan sana.

"DASAR ANAK TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB! KURANG AJAR! SETAN ALAS! AKU MEMBENCIMU SIALAN! KAU TERKUTUK! HUAAA! MENANTU TIDAK PUNYA OTAK! KAU! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" teriak seorang perempuan tua yang mana adalah ibu dari Sakura menangis dan kesetanan melihat sosok Sasuke berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ibu, ibu! Sabar bu! Ibu!" Anak-anak dari perempuan tua itu mencoba menenangkannya sambil menangis. Perempuan tua itu meronta-ronta dan hampir pingsan. Adik dan kakak-kakak Sakura ikut menangis dan tidak kuat berkata apa-apa. Sementara Sasuke ditarik oleh ibunya yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menamparnya.

PLAK

"Ibu?" Sasuke kaget melihat sosok ibunya yang datang dan tiba-tiba menamparnya itu.

"Ibu, ada apa ini?" suara Sasuke mulai bergetar. Ia takut apa yang ia bayangkan saat ini terjadi.

"Anak bodoh! Sejak kapan aku mendidikmu menjadi lelaki tidak punya otak seperti ini?! Huhuhu, kau mengecewakan ibu nak. Ibu kecewa padamu, huhuhu," perempuan tua itu menangis sejadinya dan memukul-mukul kepala anaknya itu.

"Ibu, Ibu! Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" ujar Sasuke mengguncang-guncang tubuh ibunya. Tapi ibunya itu sudah terlanjur lemas dan tidak bisa menjawab. Sasuke berlari ke mobil Polisi yang masih terparkir di dekat Ambulance, sirinenya yang memekakkan kuping membuat Sasuke makin bingung dan ketakutan.

"Pak, ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Mana istriku?" tanya Sasuke mulai bergetar hebat dan menangis.

"Maaf Pak. Kami menemukan mayat istri anda di taman kota dekat PGC dengan tubuh bersimba darah dan 17 luka bekas tusukan disekeliling tubuhnya. Semua barang belanjaan dan perhiasan bahkan dompetnya raib. Diduga istri anda di rampok dan dibunuh di tempat."

"A, Apa?" Sasuke terbelalak shock. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di dahinya. Kakinya bergetar, seketika ia merasa jantungnya berhenti dan ia terduduk lemas.

"Sakura," Sasuke terpana mengamati Ambulance yang dipenuhi bercak darah itu. Seolah mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, para perawat membuka pintu Ambulance dan tampaklah mayat Sakura terbujur kaku diatas sana dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Dengan air mata mengalir di pipi, Sasuke berusaha bangkit dan menghampiri mayat istrinya.

"Sakura," Sasuke tak sanggup melihat tubuh Sakura yang hampir cair karena terlalu banyak luka tusukan.

"Sakuraaaaa!" teriak Sasuke menyesali kesalahannya yang tidak bisa melihat istrinya itu lagi. Ia menangis sejadinya dan memeluk tubuh kaku istrinya itu sangat erat. Rasa penyesalan pun kini menghampirinya. Kenapa ia tidak menjemput istrinya itu tepat waktu? Kenapa ia harus terlena dengan buaian yang diberikan oleh Hinata? Kenapa ia tidak bisa menjaga istrinya itu.

Sasuke menangis sejadinya. Ia berteriak-teriak marah, emosi, sedih, semua teraduk menjadi satu. Sampai saat itu datanglah Ino. Ia masuk ke dalam Ambulance dengan wajah sembab habis menangis juga.

"Aku menemukan ini di WC kantor tadi siang."isak Ino menyodorkan sebuah benda ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang juga terisak melihat benda itu, sebuah Test Pack yang tadi dipakai oleh Sakura menunjukkan 2 garis merah yang itu artinya Istrinya itu positif Hamil.

"Tidak, tidak. Ini tidak mungkin! Sayang, sayang! Bangun! Banguun sayang! Sayang! Akhirnya kau hamil! Kau hamil! Kau tidak boleh pergi begini saja! Sayang! Maafkan aku! Sayang!" teriak Sasuke makin gila dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura agar perempuan itu bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Tapi tetap saja tubuh telah menjadi mayat, Sakura tidak bisa membuka matanya lagi. Sasuke kembali menangis sejadinya. Memeluk sang istri yang tak akan pernah kembali, membawa janin yang selama ini mereka tunggu-tunggu ke surga. Seorang diri.

"SAKURAAA!" teriak Sasuke melepas sunyi dimalam yang berduka itu.

.

Keesokan harinya, tepat saat hari pemakaman Sakura. Disaat semua orang sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing, Sasuke masih berdiam diri di depan batu nisan istrinya itu sambil terus menangis tiada henti. Ia melirik Handphonenya yang masih ada di saku depan kemejanya. Diaktifkannya Handphone itu, tiba-tiba masuklah 5 buah pesan. Sasuke membuka Kotak masuk handphonenya dan ia pun membaca pesan itu,

**Selasa, 20.15**

_From : My Wife, Sakura_

_Sayang, jangan lupa menjemputku ya._

**Selasa, 21.10**

_From : My Wife, Sakura_

_Sayang, kenapa kau lama sekali? Hari sudah sangat malam. Bahkan PGC pun sudah tutup._

**Selasa, 22.12**

_From : My Wife, Sakura_

_Sayang, kau pasti menjemputku kan? Aku sudah belanja banyak nih. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu. _

**Selasa, 23.30**

_From : My Wife, Sakura_

_Sayang, dari tadi aku dilihatin oleh pria-pria itu. Mereka memegang belati dan mempelototiku sedari tadi. Cepatlah takut._

**Selasa, 00.10**

_From : My Wife, Sakura_

_Sayang, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku sedang hamil. Akhirnya aku mengandung anak kita. Makanya aku tidak mau pulang sendirian dan ingin mengajakmu makan diluar untuk merayakannya sambil menjemputku. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang. Love you ^^_

Selesai membaca semua pesan itu, tanpa sadar air mata Sasuke kembali mengucur deras. Tidak disangka, ternyata istrinya itu hanya ingin memberikan surprise padanya dan membahagiakannya. Tapi ia malah mengecewakannya dan menghianatinya. Rasa penyesalan itu kini menikam hati. Dada Sasuke sesak dan amarah meledak-ledak didirinya. Tapi penyesalan tinggal penyesalan, kini ia hanya bisa menangis, menyesali kepergian si pemilik nama yang kini terukir indah di batu nisannya, Sakura Haruno.

"Maafkan aku, sayang."

**END**


End file.
